In mobile communication systems, network nodes such as evolved node Bs (eNBs) of a long term evolution (LTE) system sometimes experience interference from surrounding eNBs.
The effect of the interference can be reduced by using code division multiplex. However, when the interference is strong, this can overshadow the symbols resulting from the desired signal. In other words, de-spreading as known in the art will cause interference leakage over all groups of users that are code division multiplexed.